Der Erste, der Letzte und somit der Einzige ZoRo
by try-to-get-it
Summary: eine FF zum Pair ZoRo ich versuch mich erneut an dem schwierigen thema gefühle, da ich selbst gerade einiges durchmachen muss... heul T.T also meine lieben viel spass dann
1. Ruhe, das höchste Glück

**Der Erste, der Letzte und somit der Einzigste**

Kapitel 1 – Ruhe, das höchste Glück und ein Krankenbesuch

Das Flackern einer Kerze, das Dampfen einer heißen Teetasse, das Umblättern von Seiten eines Buches. Stille. Leises Vorbei-pfeifen des Windes am Fenster, das einzige wirklich länger hörbare Geräusch, das den Raum dieser Frau einzig erfüllen ließ. Sie nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse, wie gut es ihr doch tat. Draußen schneite es, lange her als die Strohhutbande an einer Winterinsel ankerten. Wie wohltuend es doch war, sich an einer Tasse heißen Tees aufzuwärmen, dabei ein Buch zu lesen und ab und zu mal zum Fenster schauen und dann die langsam fallenden Schneeflocken zu beobachten. Einige in Zeitlupe, andere wiederum spielend, ja fast tanzend. Entspannen, Ruhe, ihr persönliches Glück. Viel zu selten hatte sie das Privileg auf diesem Schiff etwas Ruhe zu finden. Abschalten, den anderen Geräuschen lauschen, vielleicht auch mal über die Dinge nachdenken, die man fast vergessen oder besser verdrängt hatte. Unbeobachtet von den anderen Mitgliedern, endlich mal wieder das zu tun was man sich nicht trauen würde ohne dabei gesehen zu werden.

Hier saß sie zwar in ihren eigenem kleinen Reich, aber die Gefahr war zu groß, das in jedem Moment irgendjemand ihr Wohlbefinden zu stören drohte. Die Tür abzuschließen würde den Eindruck erwecken, als würde sie sich abschotten wollen, doch das war nicht der Grund, machten sich ihre Freunde doch schon in der Vergangenheit genug Sorgen. Damit sollte ein für alle mal Schluss sein. Es würden andere Zeiten aufkommen, bessere, die es wert wären sich später einmal daran zu erinnern. Sie wäre bereit dazu, sie hat sich geändert und das hat sie einzig und allein dieser Piratenbande zu verdanken.

Sie war gern allein, sie kannte kein anderes Gefühl. Sie war ständig allein gewesen, seit ihrer Kindheit, sie wurde immer allein gelassen. Einsamkeit war ihr ständiger Begleiter, ihr Schatten. Sie konnte nichts dagegen machen, oft hatte sie versucht ihr Leben so zu ändern, das dieser Zustand verschwinden würde, aber sie wurde dann spätestens enttäuscht als sie sich schon fast in Sicherheit wiegte. Somit hatte sie sich irgendwann damit abgefunden, allein zu sein. Sie hatte es akzeptiert. Es war auch nicht anders, als sie zur Barock- Firma kam. Es hatte sich nie etwas geändert, nie.

Sie nahm gerade einen weiteren Schluck von ihrem geliebten heißen Tee, als es plötzlich an ihrer Tür klopfte.

'Seltsam, wer ist denn jetzt noch wach? Es ist schließlich mitten in der Nacht' dachte sie sich nachdem sie auf die Uhr schaute. Sie erhob sich von ihrem Bett, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie langsam einen Spalt. Das Erste was ihr in die Augen fiel, war eine kleine halb abgebrannte Kerze, folgend der Hand, den langem Arm hinauf zu dem Gesicht. Es war Sanji.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Hab ich dich geweckt Sanji-kun?" erstaunt sah sie in seine blauen Augen.

„Nein, nein. Ich hab nur noch ein Licht gesehen, als ich hier vorbei kam. Ich wollte gerade ins Bett. Das du noch auf bist wundert mich doch etwas, kannst du nicht schlafen, Robin-chan?"

„Ich war eben noch nicht müde, hab mir noch schnell einen Tee gemacht und wollte noch lesen, bis ich genug habe" rechtfertigte sie sich und setzte wie immer eines ihrer freundlichsten Lächeln auf, welches Sanjis Herz immer zum schnelleren Schlagen brachte.

„Na gut, aber mach nicht mehr so lang. Gute Nacht, Robin-chan."

„Gute Nacht, Sanji-kun." Sogleich schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und begab sich zurück auf ihr Bett. Ein paar Kapitel schaffte sie noch, bis zu dem Moment wo auch ihre Augenlider zu schwer wurden.

Die ganze Nacht schneite es durchweg, doch am darauf folgenden Morgen war fast kein Schnee mehr zu sehen, aber dennoch blieben die Temperaturen konstant. Das Wetter auf der Grandline hatte somit erneut bewiesen, das es sein eigenes Leben führt und weiterhin ein Mysterium bleibt. Man muss eben auf alles gefasst sein.

Zorro hatte diesmal Nachtwache und musste sich mit einer aufkommenden Grippe gefasst machen. Anscheinend war dieser Mann erneut der Meinung, das es reichen würde, sich nur sein Shirt über zuwerfen. Chopper hatte ihn zuvor noch gewarnt und ihm deutlich gemacht, seine Gesundheit nicht so leicht auf's Spiel setzen zu müssen. Die Folge darauf waren schließlich Schnupfen, ein kratzender Hals und unerträgliche Kopfschmerzen, welche erst recht durch das ständige Herumgeschreie seines Kapitän nach Essen immer schmerzhafter wurden. Nun befand sich Zorro in seiner Kajüte, im Bett liegend und wurde gerade nochmals von Chopper untersucht.

„Wenn du dich schonen würdest und auch im Bett bleiben wirst, kann man davon ausgehen, das es sich bessern wird. Ich glaub deine Kopfschmerzen sind auch bald wieder vorbei, Zorro."

„Ach ja, aber nur wenn mich unser Gummi- Strohhut endlich mal schlafen lassen würde! Wie soll ich denn sonst meine Ruhe finden, wenn dieser Idiot keine Rücksicht auf meinen Kopf nimmt und nur sein verdammtes Essen im Hirn hat?" Er machte gerade wieder Anstalten sich vom Krankenbett zu erheben, als ihn Chopper mit einer großen Spritze vor der Nase herum wedelte.

„Tu das und du wirst Bekanntschaft mit der Spritze bekommen! Außerdem rate ich dir deine Stimme zu schonen, oder möchtest du ein paar Tage nicht sprechen können?" Chopper sah ihm schon herausfordernd in die Augen. Mit einem grimmigen Gesicht und hoch gehobenen Händen ergab sich Zorro. Er wusste in solchen Angelegenheiten war nicht mit ihm zu spaßen. Nur ungern legte er sich zurück ins Bett.

„Ich hol dir eine kräftige Suppe, damit du nicht verhungerst und dann lass ich dich schlafen. Ich warne dich, verlässt du das Bett, dann mach ich ernst." Schon im nächsten Moment hörte man nur noch die kleinen Schritte von Chopper in Richtung Küche.

'Endlich, Ruhe. Was für ein schönes Gefühl. Tief durch atmen. Entspannen und zurück lehnen. Nichts, aber auch gar nichts zu hören. Das muss ich genießen, vielleicht habe ich nie wieder so eine Gelegenheit. Oh, Moment … die habe ich eigentlich doch jeden Tag und das liegt nur an einer Person. Sie und ich. Wir beide. Allein. Nur ein Schweigen um uns herum. Das Einzige was ich ihrerseits höre ist das leise Umblättern von den Seiten ihres Buches und manchmal auch den Hauch ihres Atems. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, stört es mich überhaupt nicht in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Ich denke sie respektiert mich, genauso wie sie die Stille um uns respektiert. Oder sehe ich das falsch? Ansonsten hätte sie es doch schon längst gesagt, wenn ich sie stören würde, oder?'

Nach einer ganzen Weile klopfte es zaghaft an seiner Tür, er war gerade wieder eingeschlafen, als er dachte Chopper hätte seine Suppe vergessen.

„Komm rein, Chopper" rief er nun schließlich, doch trat eine ganz andere Person in sein Zimmer. Verdutzt schaute Zorro ihr ins Gesicht.

„Oh Robin, ich dachte du wärst Chopper."

„Nun, er wurde leider aufgehalten, da Lysopp sich mal wieder mit dem Hammer verletzte. Er ist gerade dabei ihn zu verarzten. Ich dachte mir, bevor deine Suppe kalt wird, bring ich sie dir lieber selbst. Darf ich, Kenshi-san?" Höflich fragte sie erst einmal nach. Ohne die Erlaubnis würde sie niemals in das Zimmer gehen, sie wusste wie man sich gegenüber einem Mann verhalten sollte.

'Obwohl es nur Zorro ist, aber Anstand muss sein. Wohl fühle ich mich nicht dabei, vielleicht störe ich ihn auch noch. Zum Glück hab ich um Erlaubnis gefragt.'

„Ja, komm nur oder soll ich hier etwa verhungern?" und bat ihr sogleich auch noch einen Stuhl an. „Setz' dich. Ich brauch etwas Gesellschaft beim Essen. Allein ist das hier irgendwie ungewohnt, da wir doch ständig alle zusammen am Tisch sitzen."

„Solltest du nicht besser deine Stimme schonen? Chopper meinte nur ..."

„Ja ja unser Fellknäuel macht sich nur Sorgen, ich werde schön den lieben und braven Patienten spielen, sodass ich hier schnellstmöglich wieder raus kann."

Robin musste innerlich lachen, zeigte aber nur ein leichtes Grinsen. Sie konnte ihn gut verstehen, eingesperrt zu sein ist echt hart.

Nachdem er seinen Teller geleert hatte, streckte sich Zorro mit einem lauten Gähnen und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf. Er wollte gerade seine Augen schließen, als sich Robin neben ihn erhob, den Teller nahm und zur Tür ging.

„Ich lass dich in Ruhe schlafen, stärke dich. Ich sag dann Chopper Bescheid, Kenshi-san."

„Mmmh, okay und danke für die nette Gesellschaft, Robin." Somit versank er in sein Kissen und sie verließ lautlos das Zimmer.

'Also so recht verstanden hab ich diese Situation gerade nicht. Zorro. Schwertkämpfer. Einzelgänger. Schweigsam. Ich meine, dieser Mann lässt mich in sein Zimmer, redet mit mir, lässt sich beim Essen zusehen und bedankt sich. Ich bin doch diejenige, die er am meisten verachtet, die er am wenigsten vertraut und mit die er niemals mehrere Minuten allein in einem Zimmer aushalten würde. Ich bin total verwirrt. Hat er sich geändert? Hat er mich endlich mal als Crewmitglied akzeptiert? Oder spielt er nur mit mir? Also wenn ich es recht bedenke, etwas an seinem Verhalten mir gegenüber hat sich schon geändert und das eigentlich erst nach Enies Lobby. Sehr merkwürdig, wirklich merkwürdig.'

Immer noch grübelnd lief sie zur Küche, brachte den Teller zurück zu Sanji und berichtete Chopper, das Zorro jetzt erstmal schlafen würde. Noch weiter in Gedanken machte sich Robin auf zu ihrem Zimmer und versuchte sich in eines ihrer geliebten Bücher zu vertiefen. Was sich anfangs als schwer herausstellte, aber zunehmend leichter fiel.


	2. Zwischen den Zeilen

_Kap 2 - Zwischen den Zeilen - Lesen für Fortgeschrittene_

_Immer noch grübelnd lief sie zur Küche, brachte den Teller zurück zu Sanji und berichtete Chopper, das Zorro jetzt erst einmal schlafen würde. Noch weiter in Gedanken machte sich Robin auf zu ihrem Zimmer und versuchte sich in eines ihrer geliebten Bücher zu vertiefen. Was sich anfangs als schwer herausstellte, aber zunehmend leichter fiel._

'... Die Ausbildung zum Samurai begann oft schon im Alter von drei Jahren und war geprägt von hartem Drill. Die Ausbildung beinhaltete in erster Linie Körperbeherrschung und Schmerzunterdrückung. Wenn sie etwas älter waren, lernten sie in einem nahen Kloster lesen und schreiben. Dorthin mussten sie, auch im Winter, zu Fuß gehen ...'

'Ob Zorro auch solche Erfahrungen erlitten hat? Ihm ist es anzumerken, was bei ihm persönlich Körperbeherrschung heißt und ich vermute stark, das er auch schon des öfteren uns allesamt wegen seines Schmerzempfindens angelogen hat. Seine Narben weisen auf große Schmerzen hin, solche die nicht von heute auf morgen ganz verschwinden. Ob sie ihm heute noch zu schaffen machen? Mmmm vielleicht erfahre ich irgendwann von ihm selbst, was er so erlebt hatte. Den Zeitungen darf man heutzutage eh nicht mehr alles abnehmen. Diese Artikel die ich über ihn las, viele beinhalteten Sachen, die ganz und gar nicht der Wahrheit entsprachen, nur um daraus einen großen Nutzen zu ziehen, da es viele Leser brennend interessiert welche Horror- Storys manche Menschen durchmachten ... seufz ... eigentlich wollt ich mich doch belesen, was solche Samurai zur damaligen Zeit machten. Also weiter im Text ... konzentriere dich Robin, nicht abschweifen!'

'... Sie waren gezwungen, ihre Angst zu bekämpfen, indem sie auf dem Friedhof oder Richtplatz eine Nacht verbringen mussten. Im Alter von etwa fünf bis sieben Jahren begann die Unterweisung im Umgang mit den Waffen (Bogenschießen, Schwertkampf, Fechten und Jiu Jitsu: Selbstverteidigung ohne Waffengebrauch). Wie in vielen stark spezialisierten Berufen, war es auch für die Ausbildung des Samurai üblich, dass ein älterer, erfahrener Samurai einen jungen Mann über mehrere Jahre in die Lehre nahm. Erst nach Abschluss der Ausbildung nahm er gegebenenfalls einen neuen Lehrling auf, bildete also in der Regel nie mehrere Krieger gleichzeitig aus ...'

'Unser Schwertkämpfer hatte mit Sicherheit auch einen Lehrmeister, einem der ihm von klein auf kennt, ihn erzogen hat, ihn somit die Voraussetzung gab aus sich etwas zu machen, stark zu werden, mutig durch das grausame und meist harte Leben zu ziehen ... Oh je Robin du tust es schon wieder!' energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf, fremde Gedanken hatten im Moment hier gar keinen Platz.

Dennoch half es nichts, Robin zog weiterhin Zusammenhänge zwischen dem Buch über die Samurai und ihrem Crewmitglied Zorro. Es gab einfach zu viele Parallelen, sie dachte immer wieder an Zorro und seine Schwerter, an seinen Kampfstil, an seinen Charakter, an sein Verhalten gegenüber anderen.

'... Die Lehrzeit bei einem älteren Samurai, die etwa um das zwölfte Lebensjahr begann, endete ungefähr mit 15 Jahren. In dieser Zeit lebten Lehrer und Schüler zusammen und hatten eine Wakashudo genannte Beziehung, die meist mit dem Erwachsenwerden des Schülers in eine platonische Freundschaft überging. Den Abschluss der Ausbildung bildete die feierliche Zeremonie des Gempuku. In dieser legte der Schüler seinen alten Kindesnamen ab und bekam einen neuen Namen, erhielt Lang- und Kurzschwert, das Daishō, eine eigene Rüstung und übernahm den traditionellen Haarschnitt der Samurai ...'

'Eigentlich keine schöne Kindheit, wenn ich es mir so überlege. Jeden Tag Kampftraining, von früh bis spät. Immer wieder nur den Gegner im Kopf zu haben, an nichts anderes denken, als nur ans kämpfen, ans verteidigen ... obwohl wenn ich mir Zorro so anschaue, hat er bis zum heutigen Tag nur das trainieren und kämpfen im Kopf. Hat dieser Mann denn keine anderen Ziele? Was will er denn in seinem Leben erreichen? Besteht bei ihm nur der Sinn darin, seinen Gegner überlegen zu sein? Will er ewig so weitermachen? Sieht er mich also als Gegner? Sein Vertrauen mir gegenüber ist etwas besser geworden, ich bin mir da aber nicht so hundertprozentig sicher. Zweifelt er immer noch an meiner Person, hat er immer noch Angst, ich könnte die Mannschaft doch noch irgendwann einmal verraten? Ich weiß, das Zorro die Crew schätzt und seinem Captain ehrenvoll zur Seite steht. Er würde sogar für ihn sterben wollen, wenn es zum Schlimmsten kommen würde. Doch würde er auch für jedes einzelne andere Mannschaftsmitglied, einschließlich mich, den Tod in Kauf nehmen? Was ist für diesen Mann wichtig im Leben?'

Erneut wunderte sich Robin über ihre eigenen Gedanken, machte sie sich etwa Sorgen um Zorro oder Sorgen was Zorro über sie selbst dachte? Warum? Warum um alles in der Welt? Warum ist dieser Mann so interessant für sie geworden? Mag sein, das er eine geheimnisvolle Aura hat, doch das hatten andere Personen aus ihrer Vergangenheit auch. Gut Robin ist ein Mensch, der seine Umgebung genau kennen will, das ihr meist Unbekannte in Frage stellt und für jedes Unerklärliche eine Antwort finden muss. Hatte sie vielleicht selbst Angst vor dem Unbekannten? Heißt es aber nicht "erwarte das unerwartete?"

'Robin mach dich nicht lächerlich. Sich verrückt zurück machen bringt nichts. Du bist eine erwachsene und gebildete Frau und du lässt dich jetzt nicht von einem Schwertkämpfer namens Lorenor Zorro ablenken. Du liest jetzt weiter in diesem Buch, ziehst aus dem Text Wissen, welches du dir wie gewohnt aneignest und nichts weiter! ... So nun die Bewaffnung ...'

'... Äußeres Kennzeichen der erhabenen sozialen Stellung war das Schwerterpaar (Daishō), das zu tragen ausschließlich Samurai vorbehalten war. Das Daishō bildete die Hauptbewaffnung des Samurai. Es bestand aus dem langen Katana, welches im 15. Jahrhundert aus dem Tachi hervorging und ab Ende des 14. Jahrhunderts (frühe Muromachi- Zeit) traditionell von den Samurai verwendet wurde, und dem kurzen Wakizashi beziehungsweise Kotetsu. Im Gegensatz zu den meist geraden Schwertern der europäischen Ritter war das japanische Schwert leicht gebogen und mehr wie ein Säbel geformt für das Schneiden ausgelegt. Vorder- und Rückseite waren unterschiedlich gehärtet. Ein Treffer verursachte tiefe Schnittwunden oder trennte Gliedmaßen ab. Wie auch beim europäischen Adel des Mittelalters wurde der Verzierung des Schwertes und der Schwertscheide Bedeutung zugemessen ...'

'Zorros Wado- Ichi- Monji hat sicherlich auch seine ganz eigene Bedeutung, er behandelt es mit größter Sorgfalt und lässt es ungern ...'

"Arrgh! Verdammt! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Schon wieder? Schon wieder? ... Ich brauch ein neues Buch ..." völlig außer sich warf sie das Samurai-Buch zur Seite, genervt von ihren eigenen Gedanken, bemerkte Robin noch nicht einmal, das sie eben gerade laut geflucht hatte, was ziemlich untypisch für sie als bekannte ruhige Person in manch aussichtsloser Lage war. Sie hörte nach einigen schnellen Schritten auf dem Flur ein Klopfen an ihrer Tür. Es war Chopper, der, vorsichtig nachdem Einlass von Robin, zaghaft hereinschaute.

"Ähm Robin … ich hoffe bei dir ist alles in Ordnung ... geht es dir gut? Ich dachte du hättest gerufen, als würdest du dringend Hilfe benötigen."

„Ja alles in Ordnung Chopper, mach dir bitte keine Sorgen" mit diesem Satz zeichnete sich auch wieder einmal das typische Robin- Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht ab, welches jeder der Crewmitglieder schon längst kannte.

Chopper sah das umgedrehte Buch von ihr auf dem Bett liegen, normalerweise legte sie es zusammengeklappt, also geschlossen beiseite, wenn sie eine kleine Pause oder so machte.

Heute jedoch war es anders, das bemerkte er, aber Robin daraufhin anzusprechen wollte er nicht und irgendetwas in ihm sagte auch, das sie selbst es nicht wollte. Chopper ist jemand, der sich anderen ungern aufdrängt oder sie zwingen will. Robin kannte er mittlerweile auch ein bisschen besser, sie beide hatten doch hin und wieder die Gelegenheit zusammen zu lesen und sich über ihre Gedanken auszutauschen.

„Okay gut. Du sag mal Robin, könntest du nachher mir bei etwas zur Hand gehen? Ich weiß immer noch nicht was unserem Zorro fehlt, ich habe da einen Einfall gehabt und brauch Hilfe für die neue Zubereitung dieser Mixtur. Es ist etwas schwierig in der Mischung... hm ich hoffe ich bekomme das hin."

„Chopper, das wird schon werden. Nur denk ich, das Zorro nicht gerade begeistert oder geschweige denn bereit sein wird uns als Versuchsobjekt zu dienen."

„Naja wir müssen es ihm ja nicht sagen."

„Er wird wie eh und je misstrauisch sein und uns nicht glauben, vielleicht sollten wir es ihm in seinem Essen untermischen, es ihm mit Alkohol verabreichen oder den Geschmack von der Medizin gleich bei der Zubereitung beachten. Hast du schon alle nötigen Zutaten, kleiner Arzt?"

„Hey hör auf damit, ich bin kein kleiner Arzt... Oh ja doch... hehe... das bin ich... räusper... ja ich habe alles zusammengetragen was ich brauche für die Mixtur. Sanji sollte mir noch ein paar Pfefferminzblätter übriglassen. Ich glaube er versucht sich an etwas Neuem für Nami, wie es so üblich für ihn ist" mit etwas geröteten Wangen erzählte er Robin, in wie weit es dauern und welche Arbeit auf beide zukommen könnte, falls es bei der Verarbeitung falsch ablaufen würde.

Robin willigte ein, ihm mit ihrem Wissen beizustehen, schließlich wollte auch sie, das Zorro wieder zu Kräften kommt und gesund wird. Ja diese Mannschaft ist ihr in der vergangenen Zeit richtig ans Herz gewachsen. Sauro wäre froh über sie, sie habe endlich wahre Freundschaft durch diese Crew gefunden. Freundschaft, Vertrauen, Zusammenhalt. Wie gut es ihr doch hier ging. Robin dachte für einen Moment zurück, würde sich auch ihre Mutter darüber freuen?

_die ganzen dinge über samurai hab ich von wiki^^ wie sich viele denken könn  
_


	3. Stoppt Tier- äh Zorroversuche!

_Robin willigte ein, ihm mit ihrem Wissen beizustehen, schließlich wollte auch sie, das Zorro wieder zu Kräften kommt und gesund wird. Ja diese Mannschaft ist ihr in der vergangenen Zeit richtig ans Herz gewachsen. Sauro wäre froh über sie, sie habe endlich wahre Freundschaft durch diese Crew gefunden. Freundschaft, Vertrauen, Zusammenhalt. Wie gut es ihr doch hier ging. Robin dachte für einen Moment zurück, würde sich auch ihre Mutter darüber freuen?_

„Hey Chopper, dieses grüne abscheuliche Zeug da, sieht irgendwie furchteinflößend für mich aus. Bist du dir sicher, dass er so etwas runterschlucken wird? Ich meine aufgrund der letzten Verabreichung, wird er sich sicherlich dagegen wehren. Ihr habt es zwar geschafft, ohne dass er es mitbekommen hat, aber diesmal…"

Lysopp war mit Chopper im Krankenzimmer und sah ihm beim Zubereiten neuer Medizin zu. Unmengen an aufgeschlagenen Büchern stapelten sich auf dem Tisch und auf dem Fußboden, nebenbei brodelten verschiedene flüssige Substanzen, sein Medizinschrank stand weit offen und ein durchdringender Geruch lag im Raum.

„Diese Medizin sieht vielleicht etwas unnatürlich aus, aber sie wird Zorro wieder auf die Beine bringen … denke ich …"

Die Langnase sah zum Schiffsarzt hinüber und erkannte Zweifel in den kleinen Kulleraugen. Zweifel und Besorgnis, aber auch Hoffnung auf Heilung.

„Na so überzeugend über deine Medizin scheinst du aber nicht zu sein, Chopper. Nur Mut, das wird schon. Wenn es einer schaffen wird unseren Vize wieder aufzupäppeln, dann unser großartiger Doktor der Thousand Sunny" mit diesen Worten versuchte Lysopp seinen Freund etwas aufzumuntern und zu zeigen, dass er und die ganze Crew hinter ihm stehen und ihn vertrauen würden.

„Ich muss es einfach schaffen, ich darf nicht aufgeben. Ich werde ein Mittel für Zorro finden, auch wenn ich die ganzen Bücher noch einmal durcharbeiten muss … reich mir bitte mal den Mörser und frage Robin, ob sie die Kräuter von Sanji schon bekommen hat, ich brauche sie gleich." Kleine Schweißperlen traten auf die Stirn, angestrengt und hoch konzentriert las Chopper in einem sehr alten Buch weiter und machte sich daneben Notizen.

‚Ich muss die Menge genau beachten … wenn ich zu wenig nehme, wird es nicht wirken und wenn ich zu viel davon verwende, wird er … dann wird er … nein! Ich muss sehr präzise sein. Ich hoffe nur es hilft ihm endlich.'

Lysopp ließ Chopper in Ruhe arbeiten und machte sich auf den Weg zu Robin. Er wusste wie sehr Chopper an Zorro hing und an die Verantwortung für die Gesundheit seiner Crewmitglieder, seiner Freunde, seiner jetzigen Familie.

Kurze Zeit später trat Robin in das Zimmer des kleinen Arztes, saß sich neben ihm an den Tisch und begann die Kräuter im Mörser zu zermahlen.

„Chopper-kun, ich befürchte wir haben uns eine ziemlich große Aufgabe gestellt. Wir wissen immer noch nicht warum das Fieber nicht sinken will, seine Kopfschmerzen sind auch nur leicht zurück gegangen und seine Laune wird auch nicht besser. Er will endlich raus aus seinem Zimmer, er will trainieren und nicht ewig im Bett liegen."

„Wie bitte?! In seinem Zustand will er auch noch trainieren?! Das kann alles nur noch schlimmer machen, dieser sture Dickkopf kennt einfach nicht seine gesundheitlichen Grenzen." Kopfschüttelnd arbeitete er weiter und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Die Archäologin schüttete die gemahlenen Kräuter in ein großes Becherglas mit der Aufschrift V 11 und drehte sich danach zu Chopper um: "Ich weiß du strengst dich an und wirst auch nicht aufgeben, aber ich denke du übernimmst dich. Du schläfst kaum noch und bist die ganze Zeit hier drinnen und sitzt über den Büchern und deinen Medikamenten. Ich mache mir Sorgen, Chopper-kun." Behutsam legte Robin ihre Hand auf die Schulter ihres kleinen Freundes, sodass er kurz innehielt und sie daraufhin ansah. Er seufzte und ein zaghaftes Nicken seinerseits war zu erkennen.

„Das letzte Medikament schlug zwar an, aber dennoch weiß ich mir keinen Rat mehr. Ich kombiniere gerade …" weiter kam er nicht. Er sank in sich zusammen und fiel beinahe vom Stuhl, wäre Robin nicht in der Nähe gewesen um ihn aufzufangen.

„Chopper-kun!" sie hielt ihn fest in ihren Armen, brachte ihn hinüber zum Krankenbett und beobachtete wie das kleine Rentier hastig atmete. Die Schwarzhaarige faste ihn an die Stirn, prüfte seine Temperatur und spürte die innerliche Hitze in dem kleinen Körper vor sich.

„Oh nein, bitte nicht du auch noch. Chopper, bitte komm wieder zu dir." Sagte sie leise zu ihm und bedeckte seine Stirn mit einem kühlen Tuch.

In diesem Moment trat Sanji ins Krankenzimmer, mit der Absicht nach dem Rechten zu schauen. Ihm fiel sofort die Besorgnis in Robins Augen auf, als sie ihn Chopper mit geschlossenen Augen, aber hörbaren Atemgeräusche auf dem Krankenbett zeigte.

„Was…?"

„Er fiel in Ohnmacht, womöglich von der ganzen Anstrengung der vergangenen Wochen. Es ist zu viel für ihn … er fühlt sich hilflos, weil er für Zorro-kun immer noch keine genaue Behandlung hat. Sanji-kun, ich hoffe wirklich er wird bald eine Möglichkeit finden."

„Ich denke er braucht seinen Schlaf, lassen wir ihn am besten eine Weile ausruhen." Somit deckte er den kleinen Doktor zu und verließ mit Robin den Raum. Beide blieben vor der Tür stehen. Robin berührte die geschlossene Tür mit ihrer Handfläche und senkte ihren Blick Richtung Boden.

„Robin-chan mache dir keine Sorgen, das wird schon wieder. Wir haben doch schon viel Schlimmeres durchgestanden, wir sind alle hart im nehmen, es wird alles gut. Gib Chopper einfach etwas mehr Zeit, okay?" mit diesen Worten blies er den Zigarettenqualm aus und begab sich in Richtung Küche um weiter das Essen vorzubereiten.

Mit einem lauten **Kling** wurde die Archäologin aus ihren Gedanken um Chopper gerissen, erst vermutete sie einen Angriff der Marine, aber es war kein Schiff in der Nähe zusehen, nur offene weite See. Dann dachte sie an Sanji in der Küche, der vielleicht mit dem Geschirr versehentlich etwas ungeschickt zu recht gegangen war, aber auch dies war nicht der Fall. Ihr Blick ging nach oben zum Ausguck, hatte sie da nicht gerade etwas Grünes gesehen?

‚Er wird doch wohl nicht etwa?' mit ihren Teufelskräften ließ sie eines ihrer Augen an der Innenwand im Trainingsraum wachsen und konnte somit klar die Ursache für das eben gehörte Geräusch ausmachen.

Zorro musste es irgendwie nach oben geschafft haben und versuchte in diesen Moment eine seiner Hanteln zu stemmen, was sich schwieriger herausstellte als sonst. Im Normalfall wäre dies eine Leichtigkeit für den Schwertkämpfer gewesen, aber mit einer unbekannten Krankheit, welche ihn zu befallen schien, leider aussichtslos. Robin sah, dass es an seinen Kräften zerrte, solche Gewichte zu heben, nicht einmal einen ganzen Meter schaffte der Grünhaarige.

„Du solltest dich lieber im Bett schonen, Kenshi-san. Du brauchst deine Kräfte für deine Genesung, ansonsten schadest du nur deinen Körper." Sie stand neben der Leiter, mit den Händen in den Hüften und einen ernsten Ausdruck in ihrem sonst so ruhigen Gesicht.

„Ach Frau, lass mich doch in Ruhe! Mir geht es gut soweit und ich brauche Bewegung, ich weiß am besten was mein Körper verlangt und das ist nicht ewig im Bett zu liegen. Ich bin seit Wochen da drin, ich brauch ne Auszeit von eurem Hin und Her. Ich geh noch kaputt." Schweißgebadet vom Fieber und von der Anstrengung zog Zorro sein Oberteil aus, schmiss es in die Ecke und begann von Neuem mit dem Versuch die Hantel zu stemmen.

„Außerdem … keuch … werde ich nicht länger … aahh … als euer Versuchskaninchen herhalten, sucht euch nen anderen … Idioten!" mit einem weiteren **Kling** beendete er seinen Satz und sah seinen Gegenüber zum ersten Mal in die Augen. Was würde er jetzt erwarten? Ein Donnerwetter? Eine kommende Lüge, dass sie ihn nicht benutzt haben? Oder vielleicht wieder dieser kühle Blick, welcher am Anfang ihr ständiger Begleiter war?

Nein, der Schwertkämpfer bekam etwas ganz Neues zugesicht. Einen enttäuschten Blick. Die Archäologin setzte sich, legte ihre Hände in den Schoß und begann mit ruhigen Worten:

„Chopper-kun ist vorhin wegen Erschöpfung zusammengebrochen. Er schläft jetzt, wird aber vermutlich sobald er wieder wach ist, mit seinen Arbeiten fortfahren …Nun, wir haben alles versucht um ein Heilmittel oder eine Behandlung für dich zu finden. Ich sage das jetzt nicht, um dich zu verunsichern oder ein schlechtes Gewissen bei dir hervorrufen zu wollen, aber ich will dir damit nur den Ernst der Lage verdeutlichen. Wir sind der Auffassung, dass deine Krankheit nicht vom schlechten Wetter, wenig Kleidung oder dergleichen herkommt. Das würde nur zu einer Grippe oder Ähnlichen führen. Keines der normalen Medikamente scheint bei dir anzuschlagen, es muss also kein herkömmlicher Virus sein. Deswegen bemühen wir uns so sehr, deswegen versuchen wir alles, wir … seufz … wir arbeiten gerade an einem komplizierten Verfahren, welches etwas Zeit in Anspruch nimmt, wir …"

„Warte … keuch …" plötzlich sackte Zorros ganzer Körper zu Boden, er krümmte sich, kniff die Augen zusammen und hielt sich vor Schmerzen die Brust. Ruckartig sprang Robin auf, rannte zu ihm hinüber und sah auf ihn hinab. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen erkannte sie die Situation und schrie: „Zorro! **Hilfe!**"


End file.
